Meet the Toyland/Quotes
Dialogue Lines *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Welcome to the newest, the greatest, the most spectacular show of the entertainment event saids 'You'll go down in history!' Put your hands with it into together, for the fabulous comedy hour The Toyland Show! ---- *Mr. T-Rex: So, you're from the East? I hear they've got some great swamps out that way. What's a cute young think like you doing in the big smoke? *Jeopardy Lioness: I'm not so young. In ninety nine years I'll be eighteen. *Mr. T-Rex: Really? But you're so well developed... Vocally, I mean. *Jeopardy Lioness: My singing teachers said I've enormous lung power. *Mr. T-Rex: I like your style, Mrs. Jeopardy. *Jeopardy Lioness: Really? *Mr. T-Rex: You've got a no classroom. But that sometimes ain't enough. I seen a lot of girls like you ruined in this town. You need to make the right connections, and that's where I can help. *Jeopardy Lioness: Are you a producer? *Mr. T-Rex: I am to be the best gosh darn producer this town has ever seen. I got the contacts, I got the capital... what I need is what you got: Talent! Mrs. Jeopardy, I want to manage you. *Jeopardy Lioness: But... I don't even know who you are! *Mr. T-Rex: They call me T-Rex! *Jeopardy Lioness: T-Rex! What a lovely name! *Mr. T-Rex: Tell me Mrs. Jeopardy... do those lips kiss as good as they sing? ---- *Sylvester: MISTER T-REX! We've got to talk! We've got a crisis on our hands! William's killed his stupid assistant. Hercules's out of action... Mr. Elephant's routine is a stupid behaviour and the completely different idiot into the write-off! We've got no alternative but to reinstate ridiculous of this my song! *Mr. T-Rex: No! *Sylvester: Mister T-Rex, I'm not sorry... but the show is in a shambles! *Mr. T-Rex: This is a family show, for Crying sake! But network if never a loud it. *Sylvester: But it's a superb piece of song and dance... It'll go down fabulously with the public. I demand it be included! *Mr. T-Rex: Keep your filthy paws off my furniture! *Sylvester: We've got a wonderful new interpretation. as will rehearsed. It sort of goes like this. Watch. The chorus come sin stage left... and there's a lovely little bit with a piano... and that's where I come in from upstage. And I sort of pirouette... and the strings are swirling around me... and if you can imagine... and the cellos re coming in and it's just... And I leap across la la! I say, Mr. T-Rex, put me down! *Mr. T-Rex: Lucky? I've had just about enough of your god damn it compositions. Now get back on the stage and do you what have you done with job! *Sylvester: It's a lost time in the fiddle sticks. *Mr. T-Rex: You idiot and market! ---- *Mr. Boom: HELLO, MISTER T-REX! WHO EVER YOU GOING!!! *Mr. T-Rex: It was an screaming and horror in the high pitched voice and, don't try to stop us! *Mr. Boom: THAT'S IT! If you dead meat we're moving out of here! I want you to the make that very clear! I Didn't have you! I Didn't have me little fella! So it's time to say... GOODNIGHT!!! (Laughs) ---- *Mr. T-Rex: This is a historic moment, Oliver. But Tomorrow night we rocket into superstardom! *Oliver: It's an honour to be a part of it, Mr. T-Rex. Category:Quotes